


Will You?

by Vimeni



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Double Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeni/pseuds/Vimeni
Summary: originally from 2015, for the prompt: 'You really weren't kidding, were you?'Jamie's dinner faux pas changes his and The Doctor's life forever.





	Will You?

“Ah. No, Jamie, don’t–”

Whatever the Doctor was about to say next was drowned out by the sound of cheering, as the room was suddenly filled with whoops and cries from the diners.

“What’s gotten into them?” asked Jamie. He was so wrapped up in their joy that he failed to notice the Doctor’s amused expression.

”They’re celebrating a marriage proposal, Jamie.”

He peered over the crowd, eager to join in himself. “Who’s the lucky couple, then?”

"Us.”

 

 

One by one, locals rose from their tables and offered their congratulations to the newly-engaged couple as they exited the restaurant. Jamie tried his best to hide his face, whilst the Doctor seemed happy to soak up the attention.

"You really weren’t kidding, were you?” Jamie asked, once they were out of earshot.

“No, I’m afraid not,” said the Doctor. “You see, offering someone food from your plate on the night of a full moon is a sign that you wish to marry - and just to clarify, I do.”

“Aye. And I suppose I do, too.”

The Doctor smiled, and with a sigh, took Jamie’s hand in his own and swung it.

“Come along, then, dear fiance. Shall we explore the town?”


End file.
